


Dark Desires

by The_Raven_Queens_Bard



Series: Sanders sides smut book [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dom Drop, Dom Logic | Logan Sanders, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Intrulogical, M/M, Riding Crops, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Whipping, mention of Roman Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Raven_Queens_Bard/pseuds/The_Raven_Queens_Bard
Summary: Logan has a fight with Roman and leaves before it gets too heated; lost in the dark corner of Thomas' mind Logan encounters Remus, who persuades the logical side to let him help.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders sides smut book [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772515
Comments: 10
Kudos: 198





	Dark Desires

Logan was furious with Roman, so much so that he had to storm off upstairs to end their heated argument. There was no getting through to the creative side.

Not paying attention to where he was going; blind with rage, Logan opened the first door he came to and slammed it shut behind him.

It took Logan a while to get his bearings in the dark, decrepit hallway. There were three doors along the hallway, two opposite each other, and the third dead ahead. The door on the wall to his right was most likely Janus'; charcoal black paint job, a gold door knob, decorative pillars of black marble carved to look like they had snakes coiling around the poles that flanked the door. "fascinating..."

The second door on his left was, grotesque to say the least. Very little work went into the upkeep of the door; the dark green paint was flaking and peeling away from the wood, the handle was rusting, and there was a foul stench that trailed to the door frame that had mould growing up it. Logan cringed, _Remus' room no doubt,_ he thought. What also caught his attention was the crude 'KEEP OUT!' sign. "Odd Remus isn't one to keep secrets..." Logan spoke to himself as he investigated.

As Logan turned away from Remus' door, a shiver ran down his spine, he hadn't noticed but it was considerably cold here. Too late to flee, too overcome by his curiosities. Logan took a step towards the third door, boarded up with planks of splintering wood. He didn't get far.

Something shifted; like a well-paced horror movie sequence, time seemed to slow down. The silence was deafening. The killer was near, stalking his victim. Logan was oblivious the pair of devilish eyes following his every move.

Logan couldn't comprehend why his heart rate sped up in that moment. It was as though his body knew it was in danger before he did.

"Boo." A whispered that sounded like it was being shouted into Logan's ear had the logical side wince while he was uncharacteristically shaken. A hand found its way to Logan's neck, it squeezed around him, blocking his airways. Logan struggled as his tried to get air into his lungs.

"You have such a pretty pulse Logan." Remus whispered before licking into Logan's ear, the dark sides tongue flicked over Logan's eardrum, it was so deep. The logical side went limp, barely conscious as Remus' tongue fucked his ear canal.

Remus retracted his tongue and let Logan go before the other side did pass out. Logan stumbled and backed away from Remus, his back up against the wall on Janus' side. He choked and wiped his wet ear, glaring up at Remus.

"what's wrong Logi Bear, someone ruin your picnic?" Remus cackled.

Logan cleared his throat taking deep breaths before answering, "your brother is so difficult sometime; I've never known someone to be such a close minded, arrogant, pompous idiot. He has zero respect for anyone if he doesn't get his way!" Logan ranted.

Remus zoned out for a bit, picking in between his teeth with a dirty fingernail.

"sometimes I just want to-" Logan couldn't think of anything he could possibly do.

"-strangle him?" Remus suggested with a cat-like grin.

"What!? No. No, I would never turn to violence to get my point across; I know from experience that does not work." Logic protested against the intrusive thoughts.

"Boring~" Remus sighed and walked up to Logan, pulling the other back onto his feet.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Remus, but I'm not going to physically fight, nor harm Roman... despite how much he has bothered me today." Logan said after Remus picked him up.

"Oh please, I don't believe for one second that you don't want to rough up my brother, Lo. He is _really_ stupid sometimes; I imagine you're at your breaking point with him." Remus smirked at Logan. "But if you really don't want to beat up Roman... you could beat me up instead." He offered flirtatiously.

"You want me to take out me anger on you, even though it's not aimed at you?" Logan blinked in confusion, as Remus nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm offering you an outlet; keeping your anger inside of you to fester won't do you any good Lo." Remus grabbed Logan by the tie and pulled him close, now they were chest to chest.

"Remus, I fear you don't quite understand what you just asked of me." Logan frowned.

"I understand perfectly; I want to you to toss me around, and make me scream bloody murder Logan." Remus leaned in and licked up one side of Logan's face with his sloppy tongue. Remus pulled away still holding Logan.

Something dark showed through Logan's eyes, they were sinister and dangerous.

"My room." Remus told Logan, and he pulled the other into his room.

Dim lighting portrayed a green hue across the entire room, like a Disney villains lair. Unexpectedly, the inside is well kept, and clean; the furniture was exquisite to a royal standard. But Remus' bedroom made Logan's body shiver. It was practically a torture chamber, with a comfy bed in the middle.

Logan's eyes were now adjusted to the darkness; he notices the various options he could be using on Remus eventually. There were several kinds of whips, long cords of rope. Unsurprisingly the intrusive side had a large collect of BDSM tools, and related items.

Logan felt his curiosity and interest spark a fire in him, and turned his attention to Remus now standing naked in the middle of room awaiting Logan's verbal reaction with a crazed expression.

"You have an impressive collection." Logan complimented. Though the logical side hated to admit it Remus sometimes had the power to render him speechless.

"Thank you, Logan. Now before we begin; I have rules and boundaries like anyone else. Of course, in this situation I am the submissive, and you the dominant, naturally that means you call the shots, but only if I consent to it, my word is final." Remus explained.

Logan nodded in agreement, "naturally." Remus' terms were not too ridiculous after all; he was in fact taking this seriously.

"Our safe word for this shall be, 'glasses' if I utter that word at any point, you must stop immediately no questions asked." Remus informed Logan, "You may use anything in this room on me, I assure you I have used all of them on myself multiple times."

"Well then, is the run down complete?" Logan asked.

"Anxious to begin, are we?" Remus smirked.

"No, I just want to make sure you've told me all I need the know." Logan stated bluntly.

Remus nodded, "I have, and you may begin- oh also if you want to insert anything in my ass, my hole is stretched and prepped already, I always keep myself open just in case... What is you first command, master?" He asked, excited to see Logan's aggressive side.

"On your hands and knees, on your bed and facing away from me." Logan instructed with a cool tone to his voice.

"Yes, master." Remus grinned and proceeded to get into position, wiggling his bottom in the air, for the fun of it. He wondered, could he guess what Logan was using on him from what it felt like alone.

Logan didn't have a full plan for what he'd want to use to let his frustrations out, all he knew was at the moment he wanted to hit someone with something; he had the someone he just needed a something. He looked at Remus' wall of whips and flogging objects. Three stood out; a riding crop with small dull metal studs, and leather whip, and a leather cat o' nine tails. Perhaps he could experiment with all three. Logan picked them of their hooks and pulled a chair up the bed to place them on.

Remus arched his spine, to show off his flexibility, hoping to spark some inspiration in Logan, and it worked, Logan smirked at Remus' behaviour.

"Are you certain that you want me to proceed?" Logan asked one last time.

"Yes master, use me as you please." Remus whined, waving his ass in Logan's face.

Logan frowned at Remus, registering the others bratty behaviour; something to be punished for in this current situation. Logan loosened his tie, but otherwise kept it on, also still fully clothed. He picked up the riding crop, and reached his free hand to steady Remus' ass.

Remus leaned into the hand, and braced himself for what could come next... He waited...

**_ CRACK! _ **

Remus jerked forward with a yelp at the intense strike of the riding crop as it came down on his other cheek.

Logan let the rush of adrenaline take over his body. He whipped Remus' ass repeatedly with not so much as a single pause between each hit. Turning Remus' bottom red.

Twenty strikes with the riding crop. Twenty whorish whines from Remus with each.

Logan was still cool and calm on the outside but inside he was laughing maniacally drunk on power. He put the riding crop down and rubbed Remus' abused skin. He heard a voice in the back of his mind, like Remus' room was tampering with his brain giving him ideas. They tempted him to kneel and kiss Remus' backside but he resisted.

Logan saw Remus; hard and leaking out of the corner of his eye as he went for the cat o' nine tails. He slowly ran the tassels along his palm, "let's see how this one stimulates you." Logan didn't concern himself with holding Remus this time, instead he reached out his arm to aim. He cracked the whip over the still pale cheek.

"AH!" Remus screamed out in pain; his body tensed up.

"I'm surprised at how obedient you are Remus, perhaps Roman could stand to be more like you in that regard." Logan praised the side and Remus keened shamelessly.

"Yes master." Remus relaxed his body once more.

The logical side hit Remus again and leather tassels broke the subs skin; crimson liquid beaded on the surface. Remus was squirming and drooling, meanwhile pre cum dripped onto his sheets in thick globs. "Please give me more master." Remus moaned.

"I do not intend on stopping yet Remus." Logan reassured the intrusive side. Logan struck Remus again harder, creating a louder crack.

"mmm!" Remus moaned; he would have screamed again but he was biting his lip. Seven more strikes and Remus was almost out. His arm and leg muscles shook. His penis was purple and swollen from the lack of attention.

Logan was about the retrieve the large whip, but he heard a helpless whimper escape Remus. Eyes once red with wrath blinked and Logan came to from the beast that took over. The objects he'd used to scar Remus made Logan frown. He moved to sit of the edge of the bed. Remus lost balance as Logan sat. He shook a little bit, but he was still smiling.

"Your expression confuses me." Logan stated, "the sound you made suggested you're upset... but you're smiling?"

Remus looked up at Logan, and his eyes widened with concern, "I'm fine Logan, I enjoyed all of it, in fact I wish you'd continue... But you're experiencing a dom drop, so you aren't obligated to continue."

"A dom drop?" Logan asked, confused by the terminology.

"When the dom feels sorry for their submissive, they can be left feeling unhappy." Remus explained as he sat up wincing as he rested on his sore bottom. "but you did nothing wrong Logan, I enjoyed this very much." Remus sighed and wrapped his arms around Logan cuddling him from the side.

Logan stiffened, "Remus? T-this feels highly inappropriate."

"After care is the most important part of BDSM, sometimes a dom needs it more than the sub." Remus said as he embraced the logical side.

Logan did feel himself slowly relaxing and calming down. He turned to Remus, "I must admit your behaviour is surprising."

"hush, Lo." Remus whispered tiredly.

Logan stayed quiet as Remus held him for a good five minutes. "would you let me tend to your wounds?"

Remus pulled away and nodded, "but I have another, more bothersome problem."

"oh- yes, you haven't ejaculated... then I shall assist you with that too." Logan offered. "How would you prefer to achieve your orgasm?" Logan asked bluntly.

"I- I have longed to feel your mouth on my dick." Remus confessed, "every time you ramble and show off your intellect, I want to shove my dick down your throat."

Logan was slightly caught off guard by Remus' confession, it made him blush feverishly. He cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure, "then that is what I shall do."

Remus shuffled to the top of his Bed and put a pillow under the small of his back so that his sore bottom wouldn't rub on his sheets when he lounged back.

A fully dressed Logan crawled over the naked side, and lay on his front on one of Remus' leg, not flinching once as his clothed penis press against Remus. Hesitantly, Logan took hold of Remus' dick and directed the erection into his mouth. He sucked and licked the slick head, tasting Remus' semen triggered a strange reaction. Logan dick twitched in his pants, and he released a quiet groan.

Remus moaned loud at the warm, and the wet feeling, "Logan, fuck!" Remus watched as Logan took his dick into his mouth a little deeper, and the creative side whined.

Logan eyes flutter as the new feelings messed with him, clouding his judgement. He bobbed on Remus' dick like he needed it to survive, and his hips humped the others leg.

"Lo, A- ah- are you getting aroused?" Remus chuckled and panted.

Logan pulled off; his cheeks pink from to heat of the arousal and from his naive embarrassment. "It would seem so." He said before diving back down onto the weeping dick, his moans from the stimulation on his own genitalia only serving Remus more pleasure.

The wet noises of Logan slurping and sucking Remus, under the moans that escaped both of them brought the two opposite sides closer. Remus reached down to grab Logan's hair in a tight grip that he couldn't control. He used that grip to bring Logan's lips to the base of his dick, his testicles sat under Logan's chin.

Logan sputtered and gagged around Remus, but he didn't urge Remus to pull out; he just kept humping his leg too close to worry that he was clothed and he would soil his underwear.

Remus fucked Logan's throat rough and fast. Logan's jaw went slack, gurgling around Remus, pre cum and saliva bubbling out of Logan's mouth.

Logan's humping stuttered and he muffled out a gagged scream as he came in his pants, warm and sticky. He just registered the throbbing of Remus' balls against his chin.

The creative side still deep inside Logan's mouth "Lo! Oh God! FU-FUCK!" Remus' dick throbbed and twitched, as he pumped Logan full of his cum.

Logan shut his eyes and took every drop and spurt. Intertwining his legs with Remus' and his whole body went limp.

-

Logan's eyes fluttered open and he came to in Remus' bedroom under the covers and alone, hoisted up against a pillow. Thankfully his throat wasn't sore so he tried to call for Remus. "Remus!"

A door opened and Remus was holding Logan's clothes, Logan frowned and looked under the covers, "you stripped me?"

"I thought you'd appreciate not waking up in a pool of cum." Remus chuckled, there was oddly no mischief in his eyes, they almost look kind and soft.

"I do, thank you." Logan nodded, at shifted to sit up.

"Don't get up, you passed out, you should rest, beside it's late, Thomas is already asleep." Remus told Logan getting into bed in the buff.

Logan sighed, "so you'd have me sleep here tonight... okay."

Remus laid down next to Logan's warm body and snuggled into his side. "Lo, I'm glad you came here today, I've been so lonely lately." He admitted.

Logan blinked, stunned by Remus' soft sided personality. "Your welcome... I appreciate your efforts to help me." A small smile crept on Logan's face and he reached to brush Remus' hair back tidily.

Remus practically purred at Logan's gentle touch as he fell asleep; leaving Logan to wonder what would await them in the near and far future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> I hope you enjoyed this story.  
> Leave kudos, and comments to let me know you liked it.  
> spread love not hate  
> x


End file.
